falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Empty whiskey bottle
|other uses =Rock-It Launcher ammunition |weight =1 |value =1 |edid =WhiskeyBottle01Empty01 |baseid = }} The empty whiskey bottle, also known as "empty whisky bottle," is a miscellaneous item in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics An empty whiskey bottle is simply what the name suggests: a bottle of whiskey which has been drunk or otherwise emptied. In Fallout 3, empty whiskey bottles serve no practical purpose, with the exception of being used as Rock-It Launcher ammunition. Their low weight-to-value ratio makes them impractical for being sold for profit. Fallout: New Vegas provides a use for empty whiskey bottles, in the form of giving them to Rose of Sharon Cassidy when she is a follower as an ingredient in moonshine. If the Honest Hearts add-on is installed, empty whiskey bottles are an ingredient used in crafting wasteland tequila. Also, the Old World Blues add-on allows the player to take these to the Sink to be refilled, turning them into purified water. Locations Numerous empty whiskey bottles can be found throughout the Capital and Mojave Wastelands, appearing in virtually all major areas of both games, either placed in the environment or located inside containers. Additionally, vendors may sell the item, though none are specifically guaranteed to have any in stock. ''Fallout 3'' 's pool table.]] * Dukov's Place has an exceptional amount (183) of these, mostly found on the pool table. * The C building of the SatCom Array NN-03d has 94. * 53 in the Statesman Hotel restaurant. * 38 in the Evergreen Mills bazaar. * 30 in Alexandria Arms. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' A total of 744 bottles can be found in the world, not counting items found inside containers, sold by vendors, or held by non-player characters. While it is impractical to list every location they appear, the following is a list of areas with a high number of empty whiskey bottles: * NCR Correctional Facility - 50 empty whiskey bottles can be found in or near the NCRCF: 40 located in the exterior areas, and an additional 10 located inside the barracks and other interior locations. All bottles in the buildings are considered "owned" and must be stolen. * REPCONN test site - 38 bottles can be found inside the REPCONN building, the bulk consisting of 14 located on the entry floor and 22 in the basement level. * Lucky 38 penthouse - 35 bottles are scattered around the top floor of the Lucky 38 casino. * Ultra-Luxe - 34 bottles are located inside the casino: 16 in the kitchen area, and 6 in the main casino, Gourmand restaurant, and the Penthouse. * Vikki and Vance Casino - 33 bottles can be found in the interior of the Vikki and Vance. * The Gray - 19 bottles are located inside the various rooms inside The Gray. * Gibson's shack - contains 11 bottles. * Lucky 38 cocktail lounge - 27 can be found around the bar. Notes * Fallout 3 uses the spelling "whisky" for this item, compared to "whiskey" printed on the label of both the filled and empty bottles. This was later corrected in the release of Fallout: New Vegas. * SatCom Array NN-03d has a chessboard which uses tiny versions of both the empty and full bottles, replacing chess pieces. Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Rock-It Launcher ammunition Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas crafting components de:Leere Whiskeyflasche ru:Бутылка из-под виски uk:Пляшка з-під віскі